Ottoke?
by Nella Huang XiaoLun KrisTao
Summary: Tao berpacaran dgn sehun sejak trainee namun Tao berpacaran secara resmi dengan Kris begitu juga dengan Sehun yang resmi berpacaran dengan Luhan. Tetapi Sehun juga tidak ingin Tao memutuskannya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Bagaimana jika Kris n Luhan tahu bahwa mereka adlh selingkuhan dari HunTao Couple? Apa yang akan terjadi? KrisTao dan HunTao (Disc smpi author punya ide lgi)


Author : Nella Fujoshi (Nella Huang)

Rated : T+

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, HunTao/Taohun, HunHan/HanHun and all official couple ^^

Genre : Romance, Drama, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tao berpacaran dengan sehun sejak trainee namun Tao berpacaran secara resmi dengan Kris begitu juga dengan Sehun yang resmi berpacaran dengan Luhan. Tetapi Sehun juga tidak ingin Tao memutuskannya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Bagaimana jika Kris dan Luhan tahu bahwa mereka adalah selingkuhan dari TaoHun Couple? (Tao uke ; Sehun Same) Apa yang akan terjadi? KrisTao/TaoRis, TaoHun/HunTao, HunHan/SeHan Here~

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning :. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal, BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

_(Someone pov)_

_._

_Waktu kita selalu salah, andai aku lebih dulu mengatakan bahwa kau milikku mungkin hubungan kita tidak akan serumit ini_

**_._**

_2 Februari 2012_

Kini aku duduk di antara pepohonan rindang di taman kompleks dekat rumah orangtuaku. Aku duduk menikmati suasana sendiri menatap sang sunset yang begitu indah karena pancaran sinar yang berwarna orange ke merahan. 'Aigo, begitu indah dan menabjubkan' batinku tersenyum simpul. Lagi-lagi bayangan itu berhasil membuatku memejamkan mata sejenak, aku meremas dadakku yang terasa sakit. Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kembali.

_Sesak itulah yang sekarang aku rasakan_

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah smartphone yang sedari tadi ku pegang "L Hyung atau chagi hyung ya?" gumamku pelan sambil menatap tajam layar smartphone yang kini ada didalam genggamanku.

_Apakah aku harus menerima L hyung agar rasa sakit ini bisa terobati? Apakah aku harus terus rela menjadi orang ketiga? Aigo, aku harus bagaimana? Tunggu, di sini merekalah yang menjadi tokoh JAHAT, BUKAN AKU!_

Aku kembali memejamkan mata dan bergumam kecil "aku sudah berpacaran dengan Chagi hyung selama hampir 1 tahun, dan aku sangat mencintainya... tetapi L hyung dia sangat baik kepadaku bahkan.. dia menyatakan cintanya kemarin, di hadapan Suho hyung, Kris Hyung, Tao Hyung dan Kai hyung... dan jika aku menolaknya aku tidak tahu dia akan melakukan hal kegilaan seperti layaknya seorang yeoja yang di tolak namja incarannya..." itulah isi gumamku yang sangat pelan. "tidak tidak.. dia tidak seperti itu, mungkin jika aku menolaknya dia akan menjauhiku.." lanjutku menggelengkan kepala.

Drrrrtttt

Drrrrrtttt

Drrrrrtttt

_From : My Chagi_

_Sehunnie, kau ada di mana? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencarimu di drom?_

_To : My Chagi_

_Aku sedang di rumah orangtuaku.. lagipula aku bosan di drom melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku sakit~_

_From : My Chagi_

_Haha Lol~ Jangan Lebay :P apakah kau sibuk sekarang?_

_To : My Chagi_

_Ani, ada apa? hm Kamu merindukanku eoh?_

_From : My Chagi_

_Maybe~ hn bisakah kita ketemuan di sungai han? 20 menit lagi sekalian aku ingin melihat sunset bersamamu!_

_To : My Chagi_

_Bukankah lebih enak sekarang? Ini sudah jam 5 pm lho._

_From : My Chagi_

_ANDWAE! Aku maunya 20 menit lagi. Ok Tunggu aku._

_To : My Chagi_

_Baiklah, Saranghae :*_

_From : My Chagi_

_Ne, Aku Tau itu #Hug_

.

Sakit

Sesak

Sedih

Itulah yang sekarang aku rasakan. Setelah kau menerima cintanya, bahkan kau tidak pernah menjawab kata cintaku sama sekali?aku menyesal telah mengizinkanmu berpacaran dengannya!

.

Jemariku kini terus menggeser-geser layar smartphone, mencari sosok foto yang sangat membuatku merasa bangga. Di sana aku sedang menggapai bibir kissable milik namja yang aku cintai itu, bahkan aku juga berhasil menggrapenya tubuhnya walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan wushunya dan memukulku. Ck!

"Lihatlah begitu beruntungnya aku bisa menggrape tubuhnya dan mendapakatkan First Kiss darinya. Ya, walaupun aku belum bisa melakukan _this and that_ bersamanya, tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup sih..." Gumamku bangga dengan nada sangat pelan.

Aku berdiri menatap tajam sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam di tangan kiriku. "aigo jam 5:10.. mampus" pekikku langsung meninggalkan taman kompleks yang cukup sepi.

~O~

.

_Selalu menunggu! Kau tau aku benci hal itu, terlebih saat aku tanya alasan kenapa kau terlambat. Dan lagi-lagi karena namja tiang itu! CK! Membosankan_

_._

(Author POV)

Seorang namja berkulit putih bak putra salju (?) kini sedang berdiri menyandarkan tubuh kanannya ke sebuah pohon yang menjulang tinggi keatas. Dia menghela nafasnya berulang kali. Ia menengok ke belakang sesekali menatap tajam layar handphonenya. Kini ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jam tangan yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5 :45. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi, bergumam tak jelas.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Namja berkulit putih yang bernama sehun itu tersenyum cerah ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Sehun membalikkan badan menetap seseorang pemilik langkah kaki tersebut.

"Hossssh hoossssshh hossssh.. Mianhae Sehunnie.. Hosssh aku ter Hosssh lambat. Huuufft" maaf seseorang yang memiliki langkah kaki itu. "maaf aku terlambat karena kr~"

_Deg_

"ne, chagi hyung tidak apa." sahut sehun cepat sambil memeluk erat tubuh namja termata panda itu.

"jangan seperti itu sehunnie. Lepaskan aku.. Kita sedang di tempat umum, aku tidak ingin karir EXO nanti akan rusak karena kelakuan kita yang sangat frontal."

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi ke tempat seperti biasa." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap tajam muka imut tao.

"kemana?" ujar tao memiringkan kepala, lucu –pikir sehun.

"jangan membuat _ituku_ jadi hard karena kelakuanmu, chagi hyung." Gumam sehun pelan di telinga tao sambil meneruskan ucapannya "bagaimana kalau ke rumah Baekhyun ge atau Hotel.. hm seperti dulu wak..." trocosnya terputus karena pekikan dari bibir mungil tao.

"KYA! Oh Sehun! Sebentar lagi kita akan debut dan kita tidak ada waktu untuk main-main." Murka tao tiba-tiba, hingga membuat sehun kualahan karena sifat tao yang akhir-akhir ini berubah drastis (sering marah-marah tidak jelas, sering cemberut ketika sehun dekat dengan luhan, sering pundung, dll).

_DEG_

Muka sehun kini berubah 180', ya sehun tahu jika tao sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya bertanda bahwa tao sedang Badmood dan tidak ingin berbicara yang macam-macam. 'Dan tunggu, main-main? Maksudnya apa? ' batin sehun bertanya-tanya.

"Maksudnya? kau menganggap waktu kita melakukan _itu_... kita hanya main-main. Aigo hyung, aku itu serius menjalin hubungan ini dan kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan gege? Bukankah dia menyatakan cintanya kepadamu kemarin? dan kamu juga menyukai luhan hyung kan? Terus kenapa kita harus bertahan hm?" omel tao menaikan alisnya.

_._

_Deg. Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuatku shock untuk yang kesekian kalinya -sehun_

_._

"iya, aku menyukainya tetapi aku hanya mencintaimu, hyung!"

"tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu OH SEHUN."

_Deg_

Entah sudah berapakali jantung sehun berdegup kencang -_rasanya seperti ingin lepas jantungnya._ berbeda dengan tao yang sekarangMatanya mulai berkaca-kaca _–mungkin dalam hitungan detik dia akan menangis tersedu-sedu._

"Maksudnya? Aigo, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" sehun menggerakkan tangannya dan memegang kedua pipi milik tao.

"sudah cukup, aku malas berdebat denganmu! Lebih baik Kita Putus saja! dan maafkan aku hiks" isak tao pelan dan menepiskan tangan hangat sehun.

.

_Sakit, sakit sekali. Bolehkah aku berteriak dari atas gedung berlantai 80 dan mulai terjun? Lebih baik aku mati mengenaskan seperti itu dari pada harus putus dengannya -sehun_

.

"Kau hanya bercandakan hyung?"

"Ani! Aku serius, kita putus." Tao kini membalikkan badan dan tidak ingin melihat raut wajah sehun saat sedang sedih.

"hm.. Apakah ini semua karena Kris Hyung?" sehun terus menatap tao lekat walaupun tao membalikkan badan membelakanginya. "bukankah dulu kau sudah janji hyung hanya menerima cinta kris saja? bukankah kau janji untuk tidak meninggalkanku? Aku menyesal mengizinkanmu berpacaran dengannya." Sambung sehun memengang pundak tao.

_Deg._ _Sekarang giliran jantung tao yang berdegup kencang mendengar penuturan dari sang pacar. HELL N~ PLEASE.. AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN BERDUA! -tao_

"Bukan karena dia,tetapi karena hatiku lebih memilih dia! Jadi jangan salahkan Dduijiang..." tao berhenti sejenak dan kembali meneruskan kata-katanya dengan tubuh gemetar "Okay aku masih mengingat janji itu tapi kau tau? aku sudah muak melihatmu selalu pergi bersama luhan gege, setiap hari! Itu membuatku lemah tak berdaya, oh sehun! Dan kau tau itukan?" ujar tao mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sehun sambil menitihkan air matanya terus menerus.

"ANDWAE HYUNG! Aku tidak mau! Aku hanya mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu! Tolong jangan putuskan aku. ku mohon.. aku janji tidak akan bersama luhan, sehun janji." sehun kini menarik tangan kanan tao dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

.

_Deg_._ Sehunnie, andai kau tau bahwa luhan ge memintaku untuk mendekatkanmu dengannya... andai kau tau posisiku sekarang ini. okay right... aku memang mencintai Dduijiang tapi asal kau tau bahwa aku sudah lebih dulu mencintainya bahkan sebelum aku mengenalmu, karena dia adalah __**cinta pada pandangan pertamaku! -**__tao_

**_._**

"Aku tidak bisa sehunnie, aku tidak bisa mengkhianati dia ataupun dirimu! Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini... Aku tidak bisa."tao semakin memperdalam suara tangisannya. Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh sehun.

"tetapi bukankah jika kau memilihnya dan meninggalkanku itu sama sekali tidak adil buatku? Kau sama saja seperti memainkan hati dan cinta ini tao hyung!"sehun memejamkan matanya menghirup perlahan aroma leher tao.

.

_Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti luhan gege dan kris gege. Lebih baik hubungan kita yang harus di relakan! -tao_

_._

"Maafkan aku, tapi ak..." ucap tao terputus karena sehun melepaskan pelukan dan membungkam mulut tao dengan jarinya. "tolong jangan putuskan aku, aku akan janji tidak akan bilang tentang hubungan ini khususnya kepada Kris hyung. Ottoke?" sahut sehun tersenyum.

"tapi... aku ha..." ucap tao terputus lagi karena sekarang bibir mungil tao telah di bungkam oleh bibir manis sehun. "Jebal.. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpa menghirup aroma tubuhmu hyung. Kau itu adalah canduku, You are My everything. Dan Jika kau memutuskanku aku akan Mati di hadapanmu now!" ancam sehun.

_Bolehkah aku berteriak bahwa aku juga masih mencintaimu? Bolehkah aku menenggelamkan tubuhku ke sungai han ini? bolehkah aku... aish... sehunnie, kau benar-benar membuatku gila -tao_

"hm.. Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat." Tao kini mulai memasang pose berfikir dengan meletakan telunjuknya ke kepala.

"Shenme?"

"Sehun harus berpacaran dengan Luhan Gege. ottoke?"

.

_Tapi, aku hanya mencintaimu.. dan aku Cuma menyukainya sebagai kakakku saja.. ini sungguh membuatku semakin rapuh. Tao hyung, aku mohon mengertilah hatiku -sehun_

_._

"hm.. tapi chagi hyung..."

"kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa." Ujar Tao membelakangi sehun "dan kalau kamu tidak mau berarti kita sah putus. Arraso?"

Sehun masih terdiam, otaknya masih berfikir sesuatu. "baiklah baiklah, aku terima." Jawab sehun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sekilas sementara tao kini tersenyum cerah.

_._

_Semoga aku tidak mati cemburu karena permintaanku untuk menyatukanmu dengan luhan gege -tao_

_._

31 desember 2011

Nampaknya semua orang kini sedang bersuka cita karena hari ini adalah hari pergantian tahun. Semua artist dan trainee SM kini merayakan sebuah pesta kecil yang di selenggarakan di taman gedung SM yang cukup luas itu. Semua orang yang di sana nampak senang namun, tidak bagi namja bertubuh paling tinggi, namja itu kini sedang bergerak gelisah serta mondar-mandir ke depan panggung. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu bernama Kris wu ia sedang menghela nafas dan sesekali menghafal sebuah catatan yang ada di kertas yang ia bawa saat ini.

_Aku rela di keluarkan dari SM dari pada harus terus-terusan menyimpan perasaan ini.. –kris wu_

"kau serius akan mengatakan cintamu kepadanya malam ini? di depan semua orang?" namja bertubuh jangkung lainnya kini menatap kris dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan kris menaikkan satu alisnya –_acuh._

"apakah aku pernah berbohong dan tidak serius dengan semua ucapanku eoh?" jawab kris enteng sesekali menatap namja bermata panda yang tak jauh di antara mereka. "chanyeol, bisakah kamu membantuku.." pinta kris menampilkan seringaian andalannya menatap sahabat yang ada di sebelahnya kini.

"Apa?" chanyeol mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hawa menyeramkan dari balik tubuh kris –bukan karena di balik kris ada hantu atau apa tetapi karena smirk kris yang begitu cetar membahana hingga membuat chanyeol menelan saliva kasarnya.

"iringi laguku dengan permainan gitarmu"

_~O~_

Saat ini kris sedang berdiri tegak di atas panggung begitu juga dengan chanyeol yang duduk manis serta membawa sebuah gitar kesayangannya itu. Bahkan hampir semua orang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, ladies and gentleman. Setelah ini kris dan chanyeol akan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu spesial. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan untuk mereka_._" Ucap sang MC yang bernama Leeteuk, artist senior SM. Para hadirin yang di sana kini memberi tepuk tangan untuk kris dan chanyeol yang ada di panggung bahkan sosok namja bermata panda kini menatap kris bangga.

_I prayed for this moment with closed eyes_

_I will embrace you, my love's heart, slowly_

_Today is the only chance, i'll take the first step_

_I promise you, i'll be good to you_

_Just like i hoped, i will happily_

_Take the first step toward our dream_

_Ipromise you, i won't stop as i only look at you_

_I've fallen for you deep within my heartonly you are my everything, my heaven baby baby baby, baby baby baby_

_Promise me that you'll only look at me too_

_Only love me..._

Suara tepuk tangan kini mengakhiri sebuah lagu manis itu. Aigo, bukankah dia namja paling romantis?

Kris kini berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari panggung yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. "hari ini, detik ini aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku yang paling dalam. Aku tidak perduli jika pada akhirnya aku akan di keluarkan dari agency ini. aku juga tidak perduli semua orang kini menganggap aku tidak normal atau tidak waras. Aku tidak perduli dengan semua cacian yang akan kalian lontarkan nantinya.." kris terus berjalan menuju ke seseorang, seorang namja yang cantik dan begitu manis "yang aku perdulikan adalah jawaban darinya..." kris berhenti dan berlutut di depan seorang namja bermata panda itu "Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pacarmu? Aku tau mungkin ini sedikit gila, aku juga tau ini terlalu cepat, tetapi inilah aku, aku berusaha untuk jujur dengan perasaan ini. aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.. maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku, Huang zi tao" kris menundukan kepalanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mulai menatap tao dengan senyuman hangat.

"MWO? Kris-ge juga menyukaiku? Ottoke? Aku harus bagaimana? Jika aku menerimanya bagaimana dengan sehun? Tapi jika aku menolaknya aku akan sangat berdosa karena telah membohongi perasaan ini" bantin tao kaget.

"kris-ge~" mata tao kini berkaca-kaca, dia ingin menangis rupanya. Menangis karena terharu.

_Cinta memang menyakitkan_

TBC

Apakah taoa akan menerimanya?

Bagaimana dengan sooman dan sehun?

Alurnya masih berantakan dan di paksakan. karena ini masih pengenalan masalah saja mungkin di chapther 4 baru akan di perjelas secara detail tentang permasalahan hubungan cinta antara Kris-Tao-Sehun-Luhan.


End file.
